


Tarnished Armor

by stuffedtacos



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, George Lore, GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minecraft, Platonic or romantic you decide, Prison Dream, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedtacos/pseuds/stuffedtacos
Summary: After making what might've been a fatal mistake, Dream receives a visitor.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Tarnished Armor

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ROLEPLAY THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REAL PEOPLE JUST THE CHARACTERS THEY HAVE ON THE SMP. well if George actually did lore lol. SPOILERS FOR 3/1/2021 STREAM.

They said he didn’t care about anything. He said he didn’t care about anything. He’d never meant it. It was easier. To pretend to be the all powerful god everyone knew him to be. 

Sometimes, when he looked at the dark obsidian walls long enough, he could almost make out his reflection. He hated when this happened. He didn’t like seeing his mask, the long crack above the pitch black oval. He didn’t even know why he still wore it. For if he got visitors, by chance. He scoffed to himself. Bet those privileges have been revoked. He stared at the lava, ever present by his side. Sometimes, he’d stand next to it, trying to feel the heat. Hoping maybe, maybe, it’d feel like having someone next to him. 

Dream sighed and slid down the wall, putting his head in his hands. He hadn’t meant to do it. But Tommy had just gotten so annoying. He’d tried to wash the blood off his hands in the small, shitty, sink Sam had graciously given him. But some had gotten on his shirt, and he couldn’t get it off. He picked at his sleeve, where blood had saturated the cloth, as if scraping at fabric could undo everything that had happened. 

“So you finally did it,” 

Dream turned quickly. The soft voice had startled him, and he stood up as quickly as possible. “George?” 

//

“What, you didn’t think I’d visit?” George leaned against Dream’s chest of personal items, a familiar smirk on his face. 

Dream was silent. Stunned. But there he was. The only thing that really mattered. The man he’d fought wars for.

George walked over to Tommy’s lifeless body. “Really did a number on him.” He crouched down, putting his hand on the child’s face to face him. It was beaten so bad it was almost unrecognizable. George stood up and stepped over the body. “You really need to work on your issues.” 

“George I-“ and for the first time, Dream had no words. He had no way to talk himself out of this. No way to twist words and meanings. No one to manipulate. He felt something inside him crumble. It felt like a stab wound. No, stab wounds didn’t hurt this much. It felt like every cell in his body had been physically crushed. He collapsed to his knees, tears filling his eyes. Loud sobs filled the prison cell, echoing off the dark walls. George stood silent. He waited until the sobs had ebbed into whimpers, and sat on his knees in front of Dream. 

“Dream,” He said softly. 

Dream looked up, his vision blurry. He took a moment to take in what he was seeing. George had a gentle smile on his face. Dream looked back down at the ground. He couldn’t stand looking at him. George represented everything he failed to be. Failed to protect. 

“George,” Dream managed. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, Dream” George’s voice was soft but teasing, like nothing was wrong and everything was as it always had been. 

“For failing. I failed to protect you, I failed trying to stop the fighting.” Dream’s sobs had escalated again, but his vision remained on the ground. “I failed you.” 

George chucked. “Oh Dream. I don’t need protecting.” 

Finally, Dream met George’s eyes. George’s smile was so genuine. “But, I’m your knight. I’m the one who keeps the peace and the one who has to-“

“No one told you to do that Dream,” George’s voice tensed slightly. “You put that on yourself,” His voiced softened and he scoffed. “You’re doing a pretty shit job at it anyway.”

Dream’s eyes fell to the floor. He didn’t know what to say. Of course he had to protect everyone. It was his server. His land, his friends, everything he ever had and helped create and ever loved. 

George raised Dream’s chin up until their eyes locked. He pulled gently at the elastic behind Dream’s mask, lifted it over his soft blonde hair and cast it aside. They truly met eyes for the first time. “Just because you made this server, doesn’t mean you have to protect me. I’ve been on this server just as long as you have.” 

Dream felt a chill down his spine. He had never, never, seen George like this.

“How about,” George pulled Dream’s face closer to his, until the tips of their noses just touched. Dream’s breath grew heavy. “You let me protect you for a while?” 

A deafening boom filled the prison as the obsidian walls shattered. The prison alarms rang loud throughout the server but to no avail. They were already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u liked this I cannot believe i wrote fanfic about minecraft men. Let me know what you thought :) i’m thinking about writing more and i’d love some feedback


End file.
